As a secondary battery, a bipolar battery disclosed in Patent Document 1 is known. In the bipolar battery, bipolar electrodes each having a positive electrode on one face of a current and a negative electrode on the other face of the current collector are stacked alternately with electrolyte layers. A resin seal portion is provided between adjacent current collectors.